


The Ideal

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Engineering, Gen, Platonic philosophy, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spaceship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ideal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/gifts).



'Spaceship!'

Rapt Lego faces gazed at Benny and his blackboard. 'Spaceship!' they echoed.

'Everything we can create,' he said, 'is a shadow of the reality. Beyond our creations is the Ideal, the perfect manifestation of the reality that we cannot quite grasp. Sub-consciously we know that, and everything we see reminds us of the Ideal. We are, therefore, always trying to create it.'

He pointed to the board, the design he could have drawn in his sleep.

'The Spaceship is,' he admitted, 'not itself the Ideal. But it's as close to the Ideal as we can get.'

'Spaceship!' they roared.


End file.
